Si los elfos volaran
by Beledien
Summary: Legolas tiene una duda y piensa hacer cualquier cosa por despejarla de su mente
1. Default Chapter

**Nota. **ninguno de los simpáticos y no tan simpáticos elfos me pertenecen, todos ellos y los lugares son obra del profesor Tolkien a quien le estamos muy agradecidos por crear tan fantásticos personajes para que la gente ociosa como yo, tenga algo que hacer en los días como estos cuando llueve a cantaros.

******************************************************

"Si los elfos volaran por encima de las montañas, podrían traernos el sol y salvarnos." *

Esta frase seguía molestando a Legolas Greenleaf después de mucho tiempo de haber llegado a las costas de Aman. Si bien no guardaba ningún resentimiento en contra de Olorin, mejor conocido como Mithrandir por los elfos de su raza, la connotación que tuvo en él seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza.

"Porque los elfos no podremos volar?" se preguntaba. "Debe haber algún modo, alguien debe saber como." Decía en voz alta mirando a las gaviotas sobre la playa.

Decidido fue a buscar a Mithrandir para que le aclare las cosas.

"Desde luego que los elfos no pueden volar, si Eru hubiese querido que los elfos volaran los habría creado con alas." Le dijo Mithrandir cansado por las insistentes preguntas de Legolas. "Sólo Earendil surca los cielos por la gracia de los Valar, un elfo por sí solo no podría hacerlo."

"Yo creo que los elfos podremos volar algún día, aunque todavía no sé como." Le respondió.

"Mi querido amigo, si algún día se ve a un elfo cruzando los cielos, te prometo que me afeitaré la barba." Le dijo Mithrandir en tono de burla. Pero Legolas le había tomado la palabra y estaba decidido a probar que Gandalf se equivocaba.

Así que Legolas fue en busca de los elfos más sabios que conocía. Aunque hay que decir no era tarea fácil, pues él vivía a en Tol Galen y pocas veces había visitado la ciudad de los Noldor o Valinor. 

Buscó a Galadriel y le pidió consejo, "Conoces alguna manera en que los elfos puedan volar, hay algún elfo que sepa como?" le preguntó. Pero la Dama Blanca no estaba de buenas ese día pues se enteró de que Mandos había decidido liberar a los hijos de Feanor, y preguntas de ese tipo la sacaban de quicio.

"No conozco la respuesta a tu pregunta." Le dijo. "Por que no le preguntas a Celeborn, él tal vez sepa." Le respondió para librarse rápidamente de su inesperado visitante.

Legolas no tuvo más remedio que buscar a Celeborn, quien por suerte no estaba muy lejos. Legolas le hizo la misma pregunta. A lo que Celeborn respondió. "Parece que te aburres demasiado y por eso se te ocurre cada cosa muchacho, lamentablemente no conozco a ningún elfo aquí capaz de realizar semejante tarea, pero tal vez si exista uno que conocí hace mucho tiempo, su nombre es Celebrimbor o Telperinquar."

"El creador de los tres anillos?" dijo Legolas incrédulo. 

"Sí, jamás conocí otro elfo más hábil, aunque nada bueno haya resultado de su obra." Dijo Celeborn recordando la guerra del anillo.

Legolas decidió entonces ir a buscar a Celebrimbor, pensando en que diría su padre si supiera que su hijo iría a buscar la ayuda de un elfo noldor que tantos dolores de cabeza les había ocasionado.

Llegó a Tirion y allí busco a Celebrimbor quien vivía en las afueras de la ciudad donde podía trabajar en la forja a su gusto.

"Hay alguna manera de que los elfos puedan volar?" le preguntó Legolas.

"Si la hay no la conozco, pero sé de alguien que puede saber." Le dijo Celebrimbor. "Mi padre Curufinwe Atarinke. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de él, sin duda él podrá ayudarte. Recientemente fue liberado de Mandos y ahora vive en Formenos con sus hermanos."

Legolas ahora iba más dubitativo que antes a Formenos, si su padre se enterara de lo que hacía seguro lo repudiaría por ir en busca de uno de los asesinos de su propia raza.

Llego a Formenos y allí encontró a los siete hijos de Feanor quienes no esperaban que un elfo de los bosques pariente lejano de Elu Thingol los buscara para pedir su ayuda.

"Jamás se me había ocurrido algo así" le dijo Curufin. "la manera en que los elfos puedan volar, no sabría como hacerlo. Aunque creo que conozco a alguien  que si sabría como." Le dijo mirándolo de reojo. "Mi padre Curufinwe Feanaro, quien reside ahora en los pasillos de Mandos."

Legolas estaba descorazonado, cómo podría preguntarle a alguien que permanece en los pasillos de Mandos , además si la mitad de lo que había oído sobre este elfo era cierto dudaba mucho de que lo ayudara. Sin embargo ya había llegado muy lejos y no era la hora de rendirse, así pues salió rumbo a Mandos pensando que si su padre lo viera seguro intentaría matarlo si no se moría primero del disgusto.

Llegó hasta el mismísimo Mandos para pedirle autorización para hablar con Feanor. Mandos se sorprendió por la naturaleza de la petición. En verdad jamás había pensado en eso, así que frotándose la barbilla le dijo "sólo por ser uno de los nueve te permitiré que hables con Feanor, pero no te aseguro que él sea muy cooperativo." Y en verdad le intrigaba la reacción de Feanor para con el elfo sindarin.

Legolas se acerco hasta el lugar donde Feanor esperaba sentado el día de su liberación, y le hizo la misma pregunta que a los demás, pero al no encontrar reacción alguna de Feanor añadió. "Sólo Earendil puede surcar los cielos por la gracia de los valar."

Feanor de pronto se volteó a mirarlo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Por el momento no sé como, pero puedes volver en tres días con mi hijo Curufin y mi nieto Celebrimbor para que te ayuden en esta tarea."

Legolas sonrió. Jamás pensó que recibiría ayuda de nada más y nada menos que de Feanor. Pensó entonces que todo lo que decían de él y su familia eran exageraciones y que él no era tan terrible como le habían dicho.

Después de los tres días Legolas volvió con Curufin y Celebrimbor, Mandos los dejó pasar pues estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de Feanor quien desde el día de la visita de Legolas parecía más alegre, incluso le pareció escucharlo cantar por sus pasillos.

Junto con Curufin y Celebrimbor, Legolas y Feanor, construyeron un aparato parecido a un biplano. "Lánzate desde un lugar alto y verás como surcas los cielos." Le dijo Feanor a Legolas. "Mis hijos y mi nieto te acompañaran y verán que nada te pase."

Legolas le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Curufin que se había quedado un momento más, para hablar a solas con su padre le preguntó. "Padre, por que de pronto sentiste ese repentino interés en ayudar a este elfo sindarin en particular?"

"Mi querido Curufinwe, es simple." le dijo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. "Porque si este aparato funciona podremos volar hasta donde está Earendil y recuperar el Silmaril."

**********************************************

*La comunidad del anillo.


	2. capitulo2

Nota: Originalmente este era un fic de un solo capítulo, pero como me sugirieron que hiciera otros, aquí está la segunda parte, espero que no salga tan absurda como lo que generalmente escribo. Cualquier queja me la hacen saber. Si los elfos volaran 2 

"Estás seguro de que esta cosa volará?" fue la pregunta de Legolas al borde del acantilando cerca del mar cuando se encontraba en el aparato de Feanor.

"Dudas acaso de la inteligencia del más hábil de todos los elfos habidos y por haber?" le dijo Curufin con un tono de molestia en su voz.

"Tal vez tiene razón, creo que deberíamos intentar primero desde una altura menor." Dijo Maglor para apaciguar los ánimos de Curufin.

"Además deberías usar una armadura para que te proteja en caso de aterrices antes de tiempo." Añadió Maedhros. "No me gustaría que nos responsabilizaran de otra muerte."

"Ambarussa ve a casa y trae la armadura de Celegorm para este elfo oscuro." Dijo Caranthir dirigiéndose a alguno de los gemelos.

"Elfo Oscuro?" dijo Legolas en un suspiro.

"Por qué tiene que ser mi armadura, por qué no la de Maedhros?" replicó molesto Celegorm.

"Porque mi armadura no le quedaría, además para qué quieres tu armadura, ya no la necesitas." Reprendió Maedhros a Celegorm.

"Se ve bien en mi habitación eso es todo." respondió Celegorm sin saber que más contestar.

"Como si Curufin no pudiera fabricarte otra." Dijo Caranthir en su modo tan particular de decir las cosas de frente.

"Entonces yo no veo porque darle mi armadura a este moriquendi. Que Curufin le haga una armadura y punto." Empezó a elevarse el tono de voz de Celegorm.

"Si crees que voy a pasar mis días haciendo cosas inservibles, estás muy equivocado!"  dijo un molesto Curufin.

Y pronto los hijos de Feanor estaban discutiendo entre ellos, seguramente por ser los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego, a veces les resultaba difícil congeniar sus temperamentos.

Legolas se preguntaba si todo valdría la pena, estos elfos había sido grandes en la primera edad, cada uno con habilidades diferentes pero siempre sobresalientes en lo que habían hecho, al menos eso era lo que decían las canciones, pero al pasar un tiempo con ellos Legolas no podía dejar de pensar que ellos eran más bien como niños malcriados que siempre quieren salirse con la suya no importa lo que cueste o caiga quien caiga.

Además estaba el hecho de que siempre se referían a él como este elfo oscuro, elfo verde o elfo de los bosques, y no era que Legolas renegara de sus orígenes, pero le molestaba el tono que los hijos de Feanor utilizaban, especialmente Celegorm, Caranthir y Curufin. Para su suerte Maedhros, Maglor y Ambarussa, los dos, si bien no lo llamaban por su nombre se referían a él como uno de los nueve, que era una mejora a ser llamado moriquendi.

Legolas pensaba en que si su padre estuviera aquí no habría admitido tal comportamiento, de seguro habría golpeado con su cetro de roble a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a comportarse de esta manera tan infantil delante de él, aun si ese alguien era su propio hijo, Legolas. Este pensamiento trajo a su memoria claro como un día soleado, cuando Legolas se había negado a ofrecerle su arco favorito al hijo de Bardo de la ciudad del lago por su cumpleaños. Fue cuando su padre ante las rabietas del joven príncipe lo golpeó con su cetro en la cabeza para que deje de ser tan testarudo.

De pronto esa imagen pareció repetirse cuando Maedhros golpeo a sus hermanos con la flauta de madera de Maglor.

"Basta de tonterías" les dijo en un tono firme y autoritario. "No estamos aquí para pelear, sino para cumplir con las ordenes de nuestro padre."

Los tres elfos sólo se agarraron las cabezas y obedecieron a Maedhros, vaya que tenía una voz de mando este elfo de cabellos rojizos.

Maedhros colocó su propio casco en la cabeza de Legolas, sólo por si acaso, porque dudaba que alguien sobreviviera a una caída de semejante altura, con armadura o sin ella.

"Sólo tienes que correr hacia el acantilado y cuando llegues al borde saltas, entiendes." Le dijo Maglor.

"Fue un placer haberte conocido." Le dijeron con una sonrisa Amrod y Amras. 

"Si te mueres seguro Mandos de enviará de nuevo con nosotros pronto." Le dijo Caranthir estrechándole la mano al estilo de los humanos. "Aunque la muerte es una experiencia que no recomendaría."

Legolas sólo pudo tragar saliva ante este comentario.

"Si, la muerte es tan extraña, primero sientes el frío de una espada y la oscuridad te rodea, pero después ya no sientes nada." Dijo Celegorm aprovechando el miedo que había mostrado Legolas.

"Pero seguro eso no te pasará a ti." Siguió Curufin. "porque primero caerás al vacío, tengo una idea, mejor pregúntale a Maedhros que es el experto en lanzarse a los abismos." Añadió con algo de malicia en su mirada.

Este último comentario por supuesto que molestó a Maedhros quien miró amenazadoramente a su hermano.

"Dejen ya de asustar al pobre elfo, como si no tuviera suficiente miedo." Dijo un molesto Maedhros harto de todo.

"Miedo, yo? Yo no tengo miedo" dijo Legolas tratando de sonar convincente, pero en realidad si tenía miedo, más que cuando el Balrog los había perseguido en Moria.

"No te preocupes, Celebrimbor y mi abuelo Mathan te esperan abajo por si algo sale mal" le dijo Maglor en un tono tranquilizador según él, pero esto no tenía efecto sobre Legolas que pensaba que aunque toda la ciudad estuviera abajo no podrían evitar que se matara si acaso el artefacto que Feanor había diseñado fallaba.

Legolas miró los rostros de los siete hijos de Feanor, todos bellos, todos altivos, y pensó que sería lo último que vería en mucho tiempo. Valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por sólo una frase que había dicho Mithrandir hace casi más de mil años, cualquier elfo cuerdo con el mínimo de inteligencia vería que no.

Sólo le quedaba pedir disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas y retirarse a un lugar cerca del suelo, pero de ninguna manera se lanzaría desde semejante altura, no lo haría ni siquiera que los terribles hijos de Feanor lo llamaran luego gallina o algo peor.

Fue cuando llegó Elrond a toda prisa sobre su caballo.

"Legolas, que bueno que todavía no saltas, hay alguien que quiere verte." Dijo Elrond sin bajar de su caballo.

"Quién quiere verme?" preguntó Legolas más por formalidad que por curiosidad, preocupado todavía por el precipicio delante de él.

"Tú padre, llegó ayer y viene hacia aquí, ya no debe tardar en llegar." Respondió Elrond

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron desmesuradamente y pareció quedarse sin aliento al escuchar estas palabras, su rostro mostraba más miedo del que había sentido en toda su vida. Su padre finalmente había venido a Valinor sólo para encontrar a su hijo en compañía de los asesinos de su raza, y no sólo eso, sino que además cooperando con sus actividades, de hecho, había sido Legolas mismo quien los buscó a ellos. Cuando su padre se enteré de la verdad, no habría gracia de los Valar que lo salvara de su furia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin advertirle a nadie, al ver la silueta de su padre acercarse al acantilado, Legolas corrió y saltó al abismo.

Thranduil, Elrond, los siete hijos de Feanor, Celebrimbor y Mathan fueron testigos del primer vuelo realizado por un elfo.


	3. capitulo3

Si los elfos volaran 3 

"Legolas, Hijo mío regresa!!!" se escuchó el grito de Thranduil cuando vio que su vástago saltó al vacío montado en un extraño artefacto.

"Lo va a lograr, lo va a lograr" decía Curufin mientras saltaba al lado de su hermano Celegorm. "Espera un momento a donde va?"

"Qué le hicieron a mi hijo, respondan!" dijo Thranduil sujetando a Maglor por los hombros.

"Tranquilízate, no le pasó nada, ves, allá va" le dijo un calmado Caranthir, aunque divertido al ver como Thranduil parecía perder la compostura de un modo muy poco élfico.

"La verdad, creo que si hay de que preocuparse, alguno de ustedes le enseñó como manejar esa cosa?" dijo Maedhros mientras miraba la nave perderse a lo lejos. Pero por las miradas de los elfos presentes parecía que habían olvidado aquel pequeño detalle que ahora el mayor de los hijos de Feanor ponía en evidencia.

"Como le vamos a enseñar algo que ninguno de nosotros sabe?" dijo Celegorm encogiéndose de hombros. "Si me hubieran pedido consejo para ir de cacería o para 

rastrear algo, nada de esto hubiera pasado."

"Nos pidió que hiciéramos una máquina para volar, nunca nos dijo a donde quería ir." Dijo Curufin imitando a su hermano. "Si nos hubiera avisado que además quería ir a algún lugar en particular seguro se nos hubiera ocurrido algo."

"A dónde lo enviaron?!" pregunto Thranduil temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

"Ese es precisamente el problema, no sabemos a donde va" le dijo Maedhros muy tranquilo.

"Yo que tú no me preocupaba demasiado, sabes bien que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar algún día." Dijo Caranthir con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada, se veía bien que Morifinwe encontraba aquella situación muy divertida, pero no era el único porque Celegorm y los hijos gemelos de Feanor rieron a carajadas al mismo tiempo, al ya no poder aguantar la risa por más tiempo.

Thranduil estaba a punto de perder la paciencia entonces, quienes se creían estos elfos para probar sus locos inventos en su único hijo. Si querían inventar algo con que regresar a los pasillos de Mandos, le importaba poco, pero no podía soportar la idea de incluyeran a su heredero en sus desvaríos, a para rematar se reían descaradamente delante de él. Sintió la garganta seca y un calor que si hubiera podido hubiese salido por sus ojos para hacer desaparecer a los hijos del espíritu de Fuego, quienes en ese momento le parecían igual o peor que su padre.

Elrond que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio sintió que debía decir algo para calmar los ánimos, conocía Thranduil desde hace bastante tiempo, habían luchado juntos en la batalla de la última alianza y también lo acompañado cuando perdió a su padre Oropher en aquella ocasión, desde esa vez apreciaba a Thranduil y también a Legolas. Por otra parte seguía sintiendo gran cariño por su padre adoptivo Maglor quien le había enseñado gran parte de sus conocimientos, y por Maedhros que aunque distante se había ganado su respeto y admiración.

"Creo que lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es no perder de vista a Legolas."

dijo finalmente Elrond.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron entonces hacia Legolas que arrastrado por el viento, ya estaba muy lejos y aun a la vista de los elfos se hacía difícil de percibir.

Thranduil miró tristemente como su amado hijo ahora se perdía en el ocaso. Más de mil años pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron y ahora que su corazón anhelaba ver a su retoño, los perversos hijos de Feanor lo alejaban de él, era muy injusto en verdad. Si tan sólo le hubieran avisado antes del paradero de Legolas Hoja Verde, tal vez hubiera evitado todo esto, pero nadie le dijo nada cuando llegó a Tol Eresea, ni siquiera su amigo Elrond se atrevió a contarle la verdad, y cuando se enteró llegó demasiado tarde para evitar que su hijo cometiera semejante locura de lanzarse en el aparato creación de Feanaro.

"Hoja Verde" dijo casi imperceptiblemente Thranduil.

"Sin duda, mira como hace honor a su nombre dejándose arrastrar por el viento." Dijo Caranthir, con su forma tan directa y franca.

Thranduil se volvió para verlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas a este Noldo que parecía no importarle la integridad física nadie, pero justo ese momento Maedhros habló.

"Parece que desciende." Dijo dirigiéndose a Thranduil.

"Sin embargo está muy lejos." Añadió Maglor.

"Ni siquiera yo he ido tan al oeste." Dijo Celegorm "Aquella son tierras salvajes" sentenció.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Legolas" dijo Thranduil muy preocupado.

"No pensarás ir sólo." Le dijo Elrond.

"Tiene razón, no podrías encontrarlo tú sólo en el bosque, necesitarás ayuda." Le dijo Maedhros.

"Qué sugieres entonces?" preguntó desconfiado Thranduil.

"Te acompañaremos nosotros." Le dijo Maedhros, mirando fijamente a sus hermanos para evitar cualquier tipo de queja ante las palabras de Maedhros.

"Prefiero ir sólo y perderme en el bosque a ir acompañado de elfos que están manchados por la sangre de sus hermanos." Dijo Thranduil en tono desafiante.

"Piensa un momento Thranduil" le dijo Elrond, "Ellos conocen mejor que nadie este lugar, y Celegorm, Amrod y Amras son los mejores rastreadores entre los elfos, ni siquiera mis hijos se igualan a ellos, sin mencionar que están muy lejos para que lleguen a tiempo."

Thranduil pensó un momento en las palabras de Elrond, si duda tenía razón, aunque no le gustara nada la idea de viajar acompañado de los más infames de los Noldor, raza por la que no guardaba ningún aprecio, pero ante todo estaba la seguridad de su hijo 

Legolas, lo abandonaría a su suerte por culpa de su tonto orgullo. Aunque sabía que le costaría mucho, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecían los hijos de Feanor si era por el bien de Legolas.

"Está bien," dijo Thranduil amargamente "Vamos a buscar a Legolas al bosque." Bajando la mirada sabiendo que no había más remedio.

"No te preocupes, no hay mejores rastreadores que Celegorm y Ambarussa." Le dijo Maedhros colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Thranduil. "Lo encontraremos y pronto tendrás a Legolas sano y salvo a tu lado."

"Gracias." fue lo único que el antiguo rey de Mirkwood pudo decir.

"Salgamos ya, está a punto de oscurecer." Dijo Maedhros a sus hermanos, quienes obedecieron sin decir palabra alguna.

"También iré yo" dijo Elrond montando a su caballo. "En caso de que las cosas se pongan difíciles." Le dijo al oído a Maglor, pues temía mucho que los hijos de Feanor más animosos pusieran de manifiesto sus temperamentos en el camino y conociendo como conocía a Thranduil, haría falta alguien que amainara los ánimos.

Y los siete hijos de Feanor partieron con Thranduil y con Elrond en busca de Legolas.


	4. capitulo4

Si los elfos volaran4 

Una vez que Legolas se hubiera dado cuenta de que gritar con todas sus fuerzas no lograría que volviera a colocar los pies sobre la tierra, decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar del invento de Feanor y observar el maravilloso paisaje desde las alturas. La sensación de vértigo en su estómago había sido cambiado por asombro al ver ríos y bosques pequeños como en una maqueta.

Casi había olvidado porque estaba aquí y cual había sido el motivo de su precipitada huída. Pero a medida que descendía volvió a sentir los mismo escalofríos de cuando comenzó su viaje.

"No creo que sea peligroso volar, sino el aterrizaje" le había dicho Celebrimbor cuando estaban en el proceso construir su aparato volador. Cuanta razón tenía Telperinquar, tan distinto de carácter a Curufin como le era parecido en rostro. Así como era él con su padre, a quien le gustaban las joyas y los tesoros y a Legolas le importaban poco menos que las piedras comunes y corrientes, y al recordar a su padre se estremeció pensando en todo lo que le diría cuando regresara, si es que regresaba.

A medida que el sol se escondía en el horizonte Legolas parecía descender y para cuando estuvo cerca de las copas de los árboles ya estaba casi oscuro, el viento había dejado de impulsar su nave y ahora descendía lentamente, hasta que una de las alas se atoró con las ramas y Legolas tuvo que saltar y sujetarse de otra rama para no caer pesadamente como el invento volador de Feanor.

En el camino Thranduil acompañado de los hijos de Feanor y Elrond galopaban rápidamente hacia el oeste con la esperanza de encontrar a Legolas en una sola pieza como había dicho Caranthir para disgusto de Elrond.

"Todavía no entiendo porque tengo que ir yo también" se quejaba Curufin seguramente porque no quería cabalgar toda la noche. "Soy un elfo inventor, no un rastreador como Celegorm". Decía lejos de Maedhros para que no lo escuche.

"Tal vez porque tu construiste esa cosa" le dijo Thranduil que había logrado escuchar sus palabras.

"Tiene razón Curufin, además como te sentirías tú si hubiese sido Celebrimbor el que hubiera estado sobre el invento de nuestro padre?" le dijo Maglor.

"Celebrimbor tiene la inteligencia suficiente para permanecer con los pies sobre la tierra." Replicó Curufin.

"Pero ustedes fueron los que subieron a mi hijo en esa cosa!" dijo un molesto Thranduil ante este último comentario.

"Quiero poner en claro que ninguno de nosotros obligó a Legolas a subirse" le dijo Curufin también elevando el tono de su voz. "si no hubiera sido por él ni lo hubiéramos construido!"

"No se retrasen todavía falta mucho para llegar a los bosques" se oyó la voz de Maedhros que iba a la vanguardia con Celegorm y Ambarussa.

Curufin se adelantó para quedarse con la última palabra de la discusión. Thranduil se quedó molesto por estos comentarios y decidió apresurar el paso pero lejos de los hijos de Feanor.

"Me parece que no conoce toda la verdad de este asunto." Le dijo Maglor a Elrond. "Le dijeron porque Legolas vino a buscar a Curvo en primer lugar?"

"Nadie tuvo el valor de decirle cuando llegó a Tol Galen y preguntó por Legolas, sólo le dijimos que había ido a Tirion a hacer algunas consultas." Dijo Elrond pensativo. "Hubiera esperado a que Legolas regresará de su viaje."

"Pero entonces como supo donde estaba?" preguntó Maglor.

"Me temo que se enteró por Galadriel, a quien nunca le pareció correcta la idea de buscarlos a ustedes." Dijo Elrond sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Esa Galadriel, siempre fue una chismosa, siempre me acusaba cuando le jalaba sus trenzas y me castigaban por eso." Interrumpió Caranthir que había escuchado la conversación. "Que bueno que no viene nunca por Formenos, sino ya le hubiera echado una rana encima como tenía planeado."

"Ay Morio, eso fue cuando eran apenas unos niños, ya pasaron más de ... ya no sé cuanto tiempo pasó" sonrió Maglor ante la infantil actitud de Morifinwe.

Elrond sólo pudo sonreír al pensar como habría sido la vida de estos altos elfos en los tiempos de la luz de los árboles.

Cuando Legolas por fin pudo bajarse del árbol se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de cualquier poblado, de hecho estaba lejos de todo. Pensó en que haría para regresar, la noche sin luna no era alentadora para caminar y buscar un camino de retorno, de hecho dudaba de que ese camino existiese. Si bien en Aman no había el peligro de los orcos rondando, todavía habían animales salvajes que pudieran atacarlo aprovechando al oscuridad y la soledad de estos parajes. Pero a pesar de todo este lugar le recordaba a Mirkwood durante su niñez, se subió a un árbol para pasar la noche, porque era mejor emprender el camino de retorno con la luz del día desarmado como estaba, sólo con el casco de Maedhros. Miraba el cielo y pensó de nuevo en su padre, ahora ya no con miedo sino más bien pensando en que habría dicho cuando lo vio saltar del barranco. Seguro no estaría preocupado, porque a pesar de todo su padre lo amaba, y fue triste su despedida cuando decidió construir su embarcación para navegar con Gimli el enano hacia las costas de la tierra bendecida.

Su padre, quien había logrado mantener un reino en paz durante el tiempo que gobernó a los elfos de los bosques, aun con la amenaza de los trasgos, Dol Guldur en el sur y la amenaza del dragón en Erebor, todo eso sin la ayuda de ningún anillo de poder como Lorien o Rivendel. Entonces comenzó extrañarlo.

Thranduil se acerco a Maedhros para tener alguien civilizado a quien hablarle, porque de todos los hermanos, era el que parecía realmente preocupado por la suerte de Legolas.

"Dime algo" preguntó Thranduil temeroso de escuchar la respuesta, porque no era tonto y por las palabras de Curufin se imaginaba la repuesta "Cómo fue que Legolas terminó así?"

Maedhros volteó a verlo y sonrió al apartar sus rojizos cabellos de su rostro.

"Te refieres a qué hacía Legolas con nosotros, los malvados hijos del Espíritu de Fuego?" Thranduil apartó la mirada ante la honestidad de Maedhros.

"No te preocupes, conozco bien nuestra fama, y te aseguro que es lo más amable que he escuchado de un elfo de Doriath. Pero si quieres saber la verdad será mejor que sea el mismo Legolas el que te la cuente, por mi parte puedo decirte que no tramábamos algo perverso como tal vez mi prima Artanis haya sugerido."

"Crees que encontremos a Legolas?" preguntó Thranduil.

"Lo haremos, esos tres son los mejores rastreadores que conozco, y aunque Turkafinwe no se lleva bien con los parientes de Thingol, su orgullo no le permitirá rendirse y aceptar que no puede encontrar a un elfo en el bosque cuando puede seguirle el rastro hasta a un gorrión." Dijo Maedhros en un tono  que tranquilizaba de alguna manera a Thranduil.

Artanis = Galadriel

Morifinwe, Morio = Caranthir

Turkafinwe = Celegorm


	5. capitulo5

**Si los elfos volaran5**

Antes de entrar al bosque los hijos de Feanor, Thranduil y Elrond se habían dividido en tres grupos para buscar a Legolas. en uno estaban Celegorm, Maedhros y Curufin, en el otro estaban Amrod con Thranduil y Caranthir, y finalmente Amras, Elrond y Maglor.

Había sido difícil convencer a Ambarussa de separarse, aunque hubiera sido por una buena causa, porque a los gemelos no les gustaba estar sin la compañía del otro, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Amrod estaba más preocupado por no estar cerca de Amras que de buscar huellas de Legolas.

"Ayudaría si te traigo un espejo para que no te sientas solo?" dijo Caranthir con su tono sarcástico tan habitual. " No quiero quedarme durante semanas en este lugar buscando a ese moriquendi"

"Cuida tus palabras noldo" respondió Thranduil, que todavía no entendía como es que lo habían enviado con este elfo que lo sacaba de sus casillas con tanta facilidad. Amrod, sin Amras, por lo menos era callado, incluso se veía triste, casi hubiera sentido pena por él en otras circunstancias, y si sólo desconociera sus orígenes.

"No me molestes Caranthir el oscuro" dijo Amrod poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras para molestar a su hermano, "si te crees tan capaz por que no vas al frente?" por toda respuesta Caranthir sólo resopló y se detuvo.

Thranduil sonrió al ver el gesto de molestia que mostró Caranthir al no poder contestarle a su hermano menor, no creyó que hubiera algún elfo capaz de hacer callar al cuarto hijo de Feanor.

Amras, buscaba señales de Legolas, aunque también parecía más preocupado por la falta de su gemelo que de lo que hacía, y en lugar de buscar indicios del elfo perdido pateaba las piedras como muestra de aburrimiento, sin embargo no se ganó ninguna reprimenda por parte de Maglor quien también estaba muy entretenido conversando con Elrond, después de todo, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y los lazos de afecto que los unían aun permanecían.

Celegorm encontró a Legolas durmiendo sobre la rama de un árbol muy alto, abajo estaban los pedazos del aparato volador de Feanor, todavía no amanecía pero siendo el buen rastreador que era no le fue difícil hallar al elfo extraviado.

"Baja" le dijo Celegorm a Legolas de muy mala manera "vaya trabajo que nos diste, no dormimos por tu culpa"

"Celegorm, no tienes porque ser tan descortés" reprendió Maedhros a Turko. "Tu padre está muy preocupado, se alegrará de verte en una sola pieza como dice Carnistir"

"Mi padre? Viene él con ustedes?" preguntó con preocupación Legolas.

"S" respondió Curufin, "No estaba contento cuando te fuiste tan intempestivamente."

"Curvo deja de molestar al muchacho." Dijo Maedhros. "vamos a buscar a los demás."

"supongo que tengo que." Dijo cabizbajo Legolas.

"No pongas esa cara," le dijo Maedhros con una sonrisa " Tu padre no piensa matarte o repudiarte."

"Eso lo hará cuando se entere de que fue tu idea lo de las pruebas de vuelo" añadió Celegorm.

"Ya estoy deseando ver eso" dijo Curufin y Legolas frunció el entrecejo al ver como los dos hermanos se regodeaban de su situación.

Maedhros sólo sacudió la cabeza pensando en que no fue buena idea acceder a que estos dos andaran juntos en esta empresa, por lo menos estaba él para controlarlos de cerca, pero pensó que sería mejor tenerlos separados. Cómo estarían los otros, seguro Thranduil todavía preocupado pensando en Legolas y con Caranthir molestando como suele hacer con todos, podría el sexto hijo de Feanor con el elfo que incluso él, Maedhros, apenas podía controlar, bien conocía lo conocía y sabía que Morio no dejaría escapar cualquier oportunidad para hacer sentir mal a cualquier elfo que no fuera de su agrado, y al parecer Thranduil le agradaba poco, por no decir nada. Por lo menos Elrond y Maglor se llevaban bien, y con Amras no tendrían problemas.

Pensando en esto y muchas cosas más llegaron a un claro en el bosque cuando comenzaba a salir el sol, Curufin sacó de entre sus cosas un cohete como los que Gandalf usaba para alegrar las fiestas.

"Espero que se vea con la luz del sol" dijo Curufin.

"Si no lo ven por lo menos lo escucharan" le dijo Maedhros cuando los primeros rayos que se filtraron entre las ramas iluminaron sus cabellos que brillaron rojos como la aurora.

Los demás elfos vieron la señal y se apresuraron a encontrarse en el lugar señalado por la luz. Los primeros en llegar habían sido Elrond, Maglor y Amras, que no habían ido muy lejos porque Amras sólo se había dedicado a vueltas para no alejarse demasiado de Amrod. Después llegaron Caranthir, Amrod y Thranduil, que al ver a su hijo sano y salvo corrió a abrazarlo, Legolas también abrazo a su padre, porque después de todo habían estado separados mucho tiempo.

La escena fue tan conmovedora que hasta Celegorm y Curufin sonrieron pese a estar de mal humor por no haber dormido en toda la noche para después ser regañados por Maedhros, aunque hay que decir que con justa razón, porque pese a todo lo vivido estos elfos aun no aprendían a convivir con elfos de otras razas.

"Creo que será mejor que volvamos Thranduil, tu esposa debe estar preocupada." Dijo Elrond sin afán por interrumpir.

"Tienes esposa?" preguntó Curufin con su típico tono de burla, "quien lo habría imaginado"

"claro que tengo esposa" replicó Thranduil, "de donde crees que salió Legolas, de un repollo. Tienes un hijo, no? Se supone que sabes de estas cosas"

"lo que pasa es que la esposa de Curufin hace tiempo que lo dej" dijo Caranthir sin poder contenerse a perder la oportunidad de mofarse de su hermano.

"Como si tú hubieras podido conservar a la tuya." Dijo un indignado Curufin.

Caranthir miro con enojo a su hermano por no saber que contestar, ya habían sido dos veces en el día que lo dejaban sin habla, y eso que aun el día recién comenzaba.

Maedhros sonrió al ver que Morio al fin se quedaba con la boca cerrada, ese era un buen cambio, aunque sólo haya sido temporal, porque bien sabía que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad Caranthir volvería hablar demás, y Maitimo no se equivocaba, porque en ese momento.

"Bueno que hacemos aquí parados como espantapájaros, quiero volver a casa y olvidarme de todos los problemas en que nos metimos por culpa de Legolas." dijo Caranthir.

"Problemas de los que son ustedes responsables" fue la respuesta de Thranduil "o el aparato en el casi matan a Legolas no era suyo."

"Nuestro sí, nosotros lo construimos" dijo Curufin.

"Ves que tengo razón" continuó Thranduil, "lo que no entiendo todavía es que hacías con ellos Legolas, te obligaron a subir a esa cosa por que no querían arriesgarse ello?" volteó de pronto Thranduil hacia su hijo.

Legolas no supo que decir, eso era lo que su padre creía de todo el asunto, al parecer nadie la había contado la verdad, y con la alegría de ver a su padre se había olvidado del porque de estaban todos en medio del bosque sin dormir. Miro a Elrond y a Maedhros buscando las palabras para hablar con su padre y contarle todo pero no supo que decir.

Legolas retrocedió un poco y se detuvo al lado de Maedhros, quien con la mirada mantuvo en silencio a sus hermanos. Legolas se aclaró la garganta pero no salían palabras de su boca.

"Comienza por el principio" le dijo Elrond "Es más fácil as

"Verás padre" dijo tratando de sonar formal y cortes "yo... es que Gandalf.... dijo que no podíamos... y luego Galadriel y Celeborn... y luego Celebrimbor..."

Thranduil escuchaba atento pero no entendía nada de lo que Legolas le decía, frunció el entrecejo cuando estaba apunto de perder la paciencia pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Legolas fue a pedirle ayuda a nuestro padre para que le construyera una máquina voladora y así restregarle a Mithrandir en su barbuda cara que los elfos si pueden volar" fueron las palabras de Caranthir.

Thranduil miraba incrédulo a su hijo, como había sido capaz de buscar al mismísimo Feanor en los pasillos del mandos, esto era el colmo, era aun agravio muy grave, por un momento la vista se le nubló a Thranduil y vio las cosas color de hormiga, dicho vulgarmente, lo único que pudo hacer fue abalanzarse hacia Legolas y darle su merecido.

Legolas al ver a su padre tan enojado como nunca antes lo había visto corrió para preservar su integridad física. De hecho ambos corrieron alrededor de Maedhros quien los miraba desconcertado hasta que tomó a Thranduil por los hombros para detenerlo.

"calma" le dijo en un tono suave, "Que no es tan grave como tu crees."

"Legolas está bien, no es verdad" dijo Celegorm.

"Además no somos tan malos como todos creen" prosiguió Caranthir, "mira a Elrond, Maglor lo educó y es un elfo bastante decente."

A Thranduil le hizo gracia este último comentario, que a pesar de ser dicho por el elfo que más lo había molestado en este viaje no dejaba de ser graciosa la forma como los hijos de Feanor trataban a Elrond, antes uno de los elfos más sabios y respetados en la Tierra Media.

Thranduil miró a Elrond cuando suspiraba diciendo "bastante decente?".

Legolas no pudo evitar reírse, olvidando lo asustado que se encontraba hace unos instantes. Ambarussa, los dos, hicieron lo mismo y la risa se fue contagiando a todos los presentes, menos en Elrond que miraba confundido a estos elfos que parecían todos estar locos, como conclusión final.

Los diez elfos se dispusieron a retornar a la civilización. Ya más calmados todos Legolas pudo contarle todo a su padre.

"Entonces fue por una tonta apuesta que hiciste con Gandalf" le dijo Thranduil.

"Así es, y me temo que haya perdido." Dijo Legolas

"No lo creo así, tú volaste después de todo" dijo Thranduil colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Legolas como muestra de apoyo. "yo lo vi, lo vieron los hijos de Feanor y hasta Elrond lo vio, y no creo que dude de él ya que es un elfo bastante decente."

Ambos rieron de nuevo por este comentario.

"Nunca veré el fin de esto" dijo Elrond sacudiendo la cabeza "espero que estés feliz" le dijo a Caranthir.

"en verdad tenía que desquitarme con alguien el día de hoy" respondió Morifinwe "No lo tomes como algo personal."

Caranthir: Morifinwe, Morio

Celegorm: Turkafinwe, Turko

Maedhros: Maitimo

Amrod y Amras: Ambarussa

Curufin: Curvo


	6. capitulo6

**Si los elfos volaran6**

El camino de retorno se hizo más llevadero, con un Thranduil más calmado y los hijos de Feanor contentos por haber logrado hacer volar a Legolas tal y como su padre se los había ordenado.

Thranduil sintió un alivio cuando llegaron a Formenos porque esto significaba que de aquí en más, seguirían su viaje solo con la compañía de Elrond y Celebrimbor que retornaba a Tirion.

"supongo que aquí nos despedimos" dijo Maedhros, "te invitaría pasar unos días con nosotros aunque estoy seguro de tu respuesta, sin embargo la invitación está hecha." Siguiendo las costumbres de su gente.

"Gracias de todos modos, no hubiera sido posible encontrar a Legolas sin tu ayuda y la de tus hermanos" dijo Thranduil cortésmente, que era lo único que podía hacer.

"Entonces dale las gracias a Celegorm" dijo Maedhros acercándose a su hermano. "te dije que era el mejor rastreador."

Thranduil se aproximó a Celegorm pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Turko se alejó diciendo "No lo hice por ti, lo hice porque Maedhros me orden".

"Lo que Tyelkormo quiso decir es que no fue nada y que siempre estará dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites" dijo Amrod que había escuchado el desplante de su hermano mayor.

"Lo que pasa es que no está acostumbrado a tratar con los demás elfos" prosiguió Amras, "Es muy tímido el pobre."

"No crean que no los escucho, ya dejen de hablar a mis espaldas" dijo Celegorm desde lejos.

"No tiene remedio" dijo Maglor, "supongo que nosotros también debemos despedirnos, es un buen muchacho Legolas."

"Lo sé, a pesar de todo lo que hace sin pensar." Dijo Thranduil ante la expresión avergonzada de Legolas.

"Estás despedidas van a tardar años, si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer." Dijo Curufin.

"No pensarás irte sin despedirte apropiadamente?" dijo Maedhros con una mirada amenazadora, "además que trabajo tan importante es ese que tienes que hacer?"

"Pues tengo que volver a construir la máquina voladora de papá, no ves que Legolas la hizo pedazos." Dijo Curufin con aires de importancia.

"Van a seguir todavía con esa locura!" dijo sorprendido Thranduil, "Bueno con tal de que no inmiscuyan en sus asuntos a mi hijo, pueden lanzarse a un pozo, no es mi problema."

"Padre, no creo que sea forma de hablarles." Dijo Legolas.

"Tiene razón, después de todo fue idea de Legolas." añadió Elrond, "Disculpa Maedhros por todos los problemas ocasionados."

"No es eso lo que me preocupa ahora." Dijo Maedhros ahora ceñudo, "para que quieres volver a construir esa máquina tan peligrosa?"

"Pues para llegar hasta Earendil, para que más," dijo Curufin casi sonando como Feanor.

Los ojos de Maedhros se abrieron y por vez primera Thranduil vio al hijo mayor del Espíritu de Fuego perder su acostumbrado control de sí mismo, cuando el rostro de Maedhros tomó una coloración rojiza, parecida a la Caranthir y hasta pudo haber jurado ver destellos en sus ojos grises.

"No creo que sea una buena idea," dijo Caranthir sonriente, en un tono que casi apacigua los ánimos de Maitimo. "eso de perseguir a los Silmarils por todas partes, es simplemente muy agotador y nunca obtenemos ningún beneficio."

"Por fin alguien razonable" dijo Russandol volviendo a tomar control de sí.

"Por supuesto, lo que deberíamos hacer es construir más máquinas voladoras para llevar a los elfos, cobrar por el derecho de uso y así podríamos hacer una fortuna." Continuó Carnistir sin reflexionar.

Estas últimas palabras fueron la gota que rebasó el vaso. "Esto es el colmo, parece que no aprendieron nada durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Mandos," dijo un exaltado Maedhros, "Pero si creen que los voy a dejar están muy equivocados, antes los envío a hacerle compañía a nuestro padre."

"Cálmate Russandol, no es para tanto" dijo Maglor algo acostumbrado a ver esos cambios de humor de Maedhros.

"No me contradigas Kanafinwe, si quieres pelea también te la daré, de hecho puedo con los seis juntos." Dijo un Maedhros que lejos de tranquilizarse estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

"Elrond, será mejor que te marches con Thranduil y Legolas, Celebrimbor los acompañará hasta Tirion y de ahí pueden continuar solos" dijo Maglor sin perder de vista a Maedhros, sus hermanos también se aproximaron como leones que rodean a su presa.

"Esto se va a poner feo" dijo Celebrimbor sacudiendo su cabeza, "Será mejor partir ahora, cuando tío Maedhros se pone así puede tardar días en recuperar la cordura."

Desconcertados los elfos sindar se fueron con Celebrimbor sin mirar atrás. Hasta que llegaron a Tirion donde también se despidieron de Telperinquar no sin antes agradecerle por su ayuda.

"Fue un placer conocerte." Dijo Legolas, "sabes, no hubiera sido lo mismo el viaje de regreso sin ti."

"Es siempre grato conocer a un elfo que luchó para deshacer el mal que provoqué en la Tierra Media." Dijo Celebrimbor con una sonrisa. "Espero que no tengas resentimientos en mi contra" le dijo a Thranduil.

"De ninguna manera, todo eso ya está olvidado." Le dijo Thranduil, pensando que de la familia de Feanor, este elfo era el más cuerdo.

"Ahora bien, debo recoger mis herramientas y regresar a Formenos." Dijo Telperinquar.

"Regresarás tan pronto? Por qué la prisa?" preguntó Elrond.

"Mi padre me dio la orden de volver rápido con mis herramientas, para construir otro artefacto volador." Dijo el elfo Noldo.

Thranduil sólo sacudió su cabeza, al parecer era un mal de familia.

Los tres elfos prosiguieron su marcha hasta Tol Galen donde estaban como siempre Celeborn y Galadriel, en compañía de Mithrandir, quienes discutían acerca de los pros y los contras de los trabajos de los Naugrim en la tierra media.

"Feliz encuentro, mi estimado sobrino." Dijo Celeborn al ver venir a Thranduil seguido de Legolas y Elrond. "veo que recuperaste a tu vástago sano y salvo."

"Que raro" dijo Galadriel, "si tomamos en cuenta que sin previo aviso y sin consultar con nadie se fue en busca de los asesinos de nuestra raza."

"Galadriel siempre es un placer verte, pero no vinimos a buscarlos a ustedes" dijo Thranduil, que nunca tuvo un verdadero afecto por la dama blanca. "Vinimos por Mithrandir, y es una verdadera coincidencia que lo hayamos hallado en este lugar."

"Thranduil, mi querido amigo, deberías dejar las viejas rencillas en la tierra media." Dijo Gandalf al notar que las cosas tomaban un rumbo hostil.

"Es cierto, mi querido amigo, lo que me trae aquí es otro asunto, ya sabes que me enteré de la apuesta que hiciste con mi hijo Legolas hoja verde." Dijo Thranduil sin mirar a Galadriel.

"Es que el muchacho se aburre en Tol Galen sin la compañía de sus más queridos amigos, no deberías culparlo, es curioso, eso es todo." dijo Mithrandir como queriendo apaciguar el seguro castigo que Thranduil impondría en Greenleaf.

"Ya arreglé eso con Legolas, sin embargo supe que le dijiste que si un elfo lograra alzar vuelo sin el poder de los Valar, te afeitarías la barba." Dijo Thranduil mirando de reojo.

"Eso lo dije porque estoy seguro de que no es posible, aun si tomamos en cuenta las contadas ocasiones en que las águilas ayudaron portando a elfos o a hobbits, y eso fue gracias a la intervención de Manwe." Dijo Mithrandir remontándose a épocas pasadas.

"Pero Legolas si pudo volar" afirmó Thranduil, "Elrond, aquí presente, puede confirmarlo." Dijo al momento en que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordar las palabras de Caranthir.

"A mí no me metas en esto" alcanzó a decir Elrond.

"Thranduil Oropherion," dijo Gandalf aparentando hacerse más alto y hablando con una voz más profunda, "Si crees que me voy a afeitar la barba sólo porque tres elfos lo dicen estás muy equivocado!"

Los tres elfos, Thranduil Elrond y Legolas retrocedieron un paso al ver a Mithrandir molesto con ellos. Pero de pronto Legolas levantó la vista como si fuera la primera vez que miraba al cielo y allí pudo divisar a lo lejos, acercándose rápidamente.

"Miren!! Allá arriba!" dijo Legolas señalando al cielo.

Más grande que un águila un artefacto parecido al que antes había montado, una nave conducida por Caranthir, se aproximaba y descendía suavemente.

"Así que lo lograron." Dijo Elrond.

"Vaya que son rápidos los hijos de Feanor" dijo Thranduil.

Caranthir pasó rasante cerca de ellos y un grito se escuchó.

"Hola prima Artanis!" dijo Caranthir al momento que le lanzaba una rana a la dama blanca del bosque de Lorien.

FIN

Maedhros: Maitimo, Russandol

Celegorm: Tyelkormo, Turko, Turkafinwe.

Caranthir: Carnistir.

Galadriel: Artanis.

Celebrimbor: telperinquar

Gandalf: Mithrandir (no me digan que se sabían esta)

Nota: con esto llega a su fin esta historia que espero les haya divertido por lo menos un poco, como pudieron darse cuenta, la familia de Feanor es mi favorita y siempre estuve pensado en las cosas que pudieron haber logrado si no hubieran desperdiciado sus vidas persiguiendo los Silmarils, cualquier queja me la hacen saber.


End file.
